<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My brothers, yours always. by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311555">My brothers, yours always.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF, The Saga of Butch Cassidy (musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>珍想念著以前的一切，但她知道那些曾經再也不會回來了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My brothers, yours always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I highly recommend watching The Saga of Butch Cassidy , this musical is awesome!<br/>But where is DVD? *crying*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有時候她會覺得過往的回憶像是如夢似幻的幻覺一樣，在她的腦海裡盤旋著，時刻不散去，但身上同樣流淌著的血緣與姓氏卻又提醒了她，像是燃燒的火焰般燙傷了她的心坎。珍想念著以前的一切，但她知道那些曾經再也不會回來了。</p>
<p>她作為帕克家的第四個孩子誕生於世，珍對於嬰兒時期的記憶早已記不清，但她從母親那邊聽到了一些描述，像是她的三個哥哥們總會搶著要照顧作為嬰兒的自己，而最後都是羅伯特從母親那搶贏了照顧的特權。羅伯特的臂膀雖然還沒有完全發育，但是那一份懷中的暖意和溫柔的笑容總是使珍逐漸入睡。<br/>那便是她的大哥，羅伯特，父親和母親則是叫他勒羅伊，珍和另外兩位哥哥們平常會喊他羅伯，或是學家長們稱呼他羅伊，羅伯特對此沒有多大的意見，每當知道自己被人呼喚了，他都會帶著笑意跑到人們的面前，不管他的名字如何被人說著。羅伯特甚至有個小名叫「莎莉」，那是珍從鄰居的小孩那聽到的，她不曉得為什麼哥哥被如此稱呼，或許是因為皮膚很白淨，很像公主吧？當她和羅伯特提起這件事時，他哈哈大笑著，「那我也要叫你莎莉囉，小公主？」珍聽到後不悅的嘟起嘴，她還是更喜歡自己的本名。<br/>羅伯特身為家中的長子，便自動地擔當起照顧弟妹的責任。當他們無聊時，羅伯特會帶著三個人來到家中的後院，並要亞瑟抓一些蚱蜢給他，「你要做什麼呢，羅伊？」亞瑟露出困惑的表情，但仍然乖乖去草地上抓了幾隻蚱蜢給自己的哥哥，拿到蚱蜢後，羅伯特便拿出從母親那拿到的小繩子，用精湛的手藝將那些蚱蜢的腿綁了起來，綁完後依序交給他們，「比賽誰的蚱蜢跑得遠就贏了！」羅伯特開心的笑著，而亞瑟也饒有興致的看著手上的蚱蜢。<br/>他們玩到雙手和衣服都髒兮兮的，甚至被母親小小地教訓了一頓。</p>
<p>亞瑟也是她的哥哥，是家中排行第三的孩子，他平時都跟在羅伯特和丹尼爾的身後，和他們一起玩著，有時候亞瑟也會帶著珍在後院裡玩，他會偷偷摘下母親種在花圃上的花，給自己的妹妹編織一個漂亮的花圈，並戴在她的頭上，這樣的舉動足夠讓珍開心一整天了。而丹尼爾看到時總和羅伯特打小報告，「那是母親細心照顧的花！」丹尼爾不滿的說著，然後羅伯特則是會巧妙的勸服弟弟，讓他接受亞瑟和珍的行為。<br/>丹尼爾是珍的哥哥之一，比羅伯特小了一歲而已。幼小的珍很清楚地知道丹尼爾是多麼崇拜羅伯特，她也能理解，誰不喜歡討喜的羅伯特呢？但丹尼爾模仿般的舉止似乎有些過頭了，這讓珍感到了一些不適，她並沒有和羅伯特提起這件事，但他心裡或許也明白吧。不過她仍然愛著丹尼爾，丹尼爾對於珍的溺愛並沒有比其他人來得少。當羅伯特騎著小牛，假裝自己是個高大的牛仔時，丹尼爾會抱著珍，要羅伯特也讓妹妹騎在上頭，於是他們一起玩耍，直到母親呼喚孩子們回家吃晚餐。<br/>珍愛著她的哥哥們，而哥哥們也愛著珍。我們肯定一輩子都聯繫在一起！當時珍如此確信著，她很肯定她的三位哥哥會和她、以及父母親永遠住在一塊。</p>
<p>但是世事難料。<br/>羅伯特為了幫助父親，替家裡賺取額外的支出，便會出門去牧場工作。羅伯特對此沒有怨言，相反的他似乎挺享受這份勞動，這是為了未來當牛仔所做的準備，羅伯特是這麼想著的。與此同時，他也在特柳賴德之旅中認識了一名對他的人生造成莫大影響的人，沒有任何人知道日後羅伯特為了這個人、他的導師，做出了什麼重大的決定。<br/>當羅伯特與那位名叫麥可‧卡西迪的人告別，結束了幾天的旅程回到家之後，他才從母親那聽聞家裡的母馬蘇西去世的消息，而羅伯特趕到小溪那時，他看見他的弟妹已經擺了許多小石子，打算替蘇西辦一場葬禮，三個小孩看到幾個禮拜沒見的兄長則是驚呼出聲。<br/>「羅伯，你什麼時候回來的？」丹尼爾看到對方就好像是看到救星一樣。<br/>「羅伊，你會為蘇西佈道嗎？它會很高興的！」珍用力的抱住了羅伯特。<br/>「你們要現在辦葬禮嗎？」羅伯特詢問。<br/>「對，我們正要給它唱歌。」亞瑟回覆兄長。<br/>珍想起了蘇西以前是如何陪伴他們的，她有些難過的吸了鼻子，「這讓我想哭。」<br/>「我可不擅長佈道，」羅伯特一向對於宗教不感興趣，當他被母親拉著去教堂禮拜時，他總會偷偷跑出來，並繞著鎮子一圈，「但我知道能為蘇西做什麼。」<br/>於是羅伯特與三個孩子替他們的母馬唱著柔和的佈道曲，祈禱他們的玩伴能夠在天之靈獲得安寧。最後羅伯特安慰著啜泣出聲的珍和亞瑟，並和丹尼爾帶著兩人一起回到了家裡。</p>
<p>某天，羅伯特在後院裡扔著綁好的繩索時，珍、丹尼爾和亞瑟在一旁看著，羅伯特被弟妹看著有些得意起來，於是開始表演一些他向導師所學的招數，三個人看完以後露出訝異的表情，並熱情地拍著手。<br/>「你是怎麼學會的？」丹尼爾的雙眼中溢出崇拜的光芒。<br/>「勤快苦練囉。」羅伯特笑著說道。<br/>珍也為此產生了興趣，「我也要試試看！」她向哥哥伸出手，「我覺得我能做到！」<br/>於是三個男孩看著自己的妹妹在原地扔了許多次都失敗，亞瑟看到珍失落的表情，在一旁安慰著她，「我也沒辦法，是羅伊太厲害了。」<br/>「給我吧，讓我來示範。」羅伯特接過繩索後，便用唱歌的方式教導他們扔擲繩索的技巧，以及他們是多麼地熱愛牛仔這個職業。說不準是被人帶壞了呢？還是看到了其中潛藏著的冒險精神，四個年幼的孩子都對牛仔產生了莫名的嚮往。<br/>當時身為弟妹的珍、丹尼爾和亞瑟都沒能聽出羅伯特嗓音中那隱隱約約的期盼。</p>
<p>於是，也不知道過了多久，羅伯特消失了。<br/>當珍從床鋪上醒來，並走到客廳時，她看見母親默默地坐在餐桌前落淚，她前去詢問，才得知羅伯特拋下了他們，前往了未知的地方。「羅伊是不是不喜歡我們了？」珍那時已經是一位13歲的小少女，但仍然純真的像個幼兒一樣，她有些沮喪，但更多的是被羅伯特遺棄的恐懼感。<br/>「不，小珍，」安用手帕擦拭掉臉頰旁的眼淚，並溫柔地撫摸女兒的頭，「正是因為他愛著我們，所以才要去尋找更遙遠的出路。」<br/>珍不明白，她只是抱著她的母親，嘗試讓她不這麼難過。</p>
<p>接著丹尼爾也走了。<br/>母親並沒有像羅伯特離開時這麼難過，也許是明白這是遲早的事情，但她仍然沮喪地抱著父親在哭泣。珍對此感到落寞，而亞瑟摸了摸珍的頭。<br/>「畢竟他如此崇拜著羅伊。」亞瑟喃喃自語，珍露出了擔心的表情。<br/>「你也會離開嗎，亞瑟？」她焦急地詢問，她的哥哥則是無奈地苦笑。<br/>「或許，但不會是永遠。」對方這麼回覆她。<br/>珍開始害怕了。</p>
<p>經過了許多年，珍成長為亭亭玉立的少女，心智也逐漸成熟。她偶爾會從父親和母親那邊偷聽到有關羅伯特和丹尼爾的事情，她的哥哥們真的成為了牛仔。他們能夠實現夢想，珍當然為此感到高興，但他們也同時也成為了罪犯。<br/>珍不感到恥辱，那可是她的手足，但她思考不過來，為什麼會變成這樣呢？</p>
<p>最後亞瑟也走了，永遠地。<br/>他本來在科羅拉多的特柳賴德參加活動，他熟練地騎著馬匹，卻因為意外跌落馬下，造成身體骨折，並在幾個小時後痛苦地去世。<br/>珍沒有參與亞瑟的葬禮，她待在家裡的後院，將亞瑟的所有物埋在了土裡，並在上面放了一顆石頭，就像以前埋葬蘇西一樣。<br/>「騙子。」珍咬著嘴唇，逼迫自己不要哭出聲來。</p>
<p>這下子她變成家中最年長的孩子了。珍替母親照顧著年幼的弟妹，她仿造著羅伯特以前照顧她的方式來對待孩子們，珍默默想著自己是否做對了，做對了之後，她的哥哥們能不能夠再次回到家來，與她相伴永遠在一起。佈滿星空的夜晚之下，她十指緊扣，在窗前如此祈禱著。<br/>對於羅伯特的體溫、丹尼爾的笑容，和亞瑟的雙手，珍仍然歷歷在目。</p>
<p>直到尾聲，珍如故待在瑟克爾維爾祈求奇蹟的降臨，只有一秒也好。<br/>哪怕她知道那永遠不會成真了。</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>